Pactando con el diablo
by Sherry Cullen
Summary: Para Bella Swan pactar con Edward Cullen era algo normal, pero jamás pensó que para conseguir lo deseado, terminaría siendo cómplice del diablo.
1. Corazón malherido

**Resumen: **No siempre se puede tener lo que deseamos, sin embargo, lo intentamos a toda costa lastimando a otros, pero no es por odio que lo hacemos, si no por temor a perder algo valioso.

**Autora:** Sherry Cullen

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es Universo Alterno y contendrá OCC.

**Disclaimer:**_** Twiligth®**_es propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer y por lo tanto no me pertenece, en cambio, la idea y los ambientes de esta historia son ideas mías.

* * *

_**Pactando con el diablo**_

_Capítulo 1: _Corazón malherido

Llueve. Miré hacia la ventana donde pude contemplar como bellas lágrimas celestiales caían tristemente hacia el suelo. Dentro de mí, también llueve, sin embargo, no es por la misma razón. Cierro los párpados, y veo como todo mi vida pasa enfrente de mis ojos. Lo días pasan y aun sigo aquí quieta, sin moverme, esperando que se cree un milagro que me haga sonreír de manera verdadera. Me quitaron lo que más quería en el mundo, la persona amada, y yo, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

Jacob Black era y es mi mejor amigo desde muy pequeños, sus ojos y su carisma habían hecho que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora más de una vez, pero lamentablemente, él, nunca se fijo en mi, sino en ella...

Victoria James

Ese monstruo me arrebataba todo lo que amaba, siempre se interponía en mi vida como un parásito. Todas las chicas querían ser como ella, bella e inteligente. Todos la veían como la perfecta. Mientras que yo, era la única que la veía como una _víbora. _Sólo frente a mi y en soledad se mostraba tal y como es en realidad, mientras que con los demás mostraba la máscara de la perfección.

Y entonces llegó el día que hubiese deseado que nunca hubiera llegado: El día del anuncio público.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día, ya que ese día era ni más ni menos el día de mi cumpleaños. Entre mis padres y mis _"amigos" _habían decorado toda mi casa de cositas inútiles y carteles felicitándome por mi vejez. De acuerdo exagero, cumplía dieciséis pero no me gusta que me digan la edad y mucho menos que me feliciten. Bueno, continuo, aquel día fui a la escuela y después tuve que ir a la biblioteca para coger un libro para un trabajo de historia. Cuando acabé de todo, hice una vuelta cerca de mi casa con el coche. No quería volver. Pero se hizo tarde y tuve que entrar en aquella casa blanca llamado: mi hogar.

Cuando entré, mis ojos, se salieron de sus habituales órbitas al ver todo aquello. Había un montón de gente en mi casa, y no exagero si digo que a la mitad no la conocía.

Entre la multitud apareció mi madre Renée como por arte de magia.

- Hija, felicidades – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – Hay te pinté – sonrió mientras me borraba la marca de pintalabios rojos – Tu padre se retrasará un poco – me avisó.

Mis ojos viajaron entre la multitud donde encontré lo que más temía. Victoria y mi mejor amigo, besándose. Mientras Jacob cerraba los ojos para besarla, ella tenía los ojos fijos en mí. Hasta pude notar que me miraba con burla y diciéndome sin palabras que ella había ganado.

En aquel momento quise llorar, salir corriendo y gritar pero no lo hice. Me costó asimilarlo pero en unos segundos pude aparentar felicidad y armonía. No sólo ella podía jugar a disfrazarse. Lo intenté hacer lo mejor posible, sonreía cuando creía necesario, hablaba con gente que ni siquiera conocía o a lo mejor sí, pero no estaba para pensarlo abiertamente.

Todos me felicitaban y me entregaban ordenadamente sus regalos mientras que yo, desgraciadamente, era el centro de atención. Me regalaron vestidos y joyas que nunca usaría, libros que nunca leería y otros objetos innecesarios aunque sonreí escondiendo todas mis reacciones mostrando falsa felicidad y agrado.

Entonces les tocó a ellos...

Se acercaron a mí, **mi** Jacob sonriendo alegremente mientras que Victoria iba cogida de su fuerte brazo, donde era yo quien debía estar. Él me entregó un paquete envuelto de un color granate el cual no pude más que agarrarlo de mala gana, aunque mi actuación fue tan buena, supongo, que nadie notó mi ataque de rabia.

—Ábrelo Bells —me animó mi mejor amigo— Es mío y de Victoria.

Lo abrí rápidamente, dejando a la vista un precioso jersey azul, el cual lo haría servir para encender una gran hoguera para quemar toda esa bazofia.

Sonreí con falsedad una vez más.

- Muchas gracias chicos – los abracé, acto que pillo de sorpresa a todos los invitados y sobretodo a ellos dos aunque lo simularon bastante bien, sobretodo, ella.

La puerta se abrió, dejando a mi padre a la vista.

- ¡Cariño! – exclamó alegremente viniendo hacia mí para abrazarme – Ya dieciséis... – susurró contando con los dedos - ¡Qué mayor mi pequeña!

- Papá – avisé.

Charlie bufó resignado.

- De acuerdo, ya te dejo con tus amigos – me dijo mientras se iba a por mamá.

Todos rieron.

La fiesta siguió, la música comenzó y volví a ser invisible para los demás. Afortunadamente no volví a ver a la _"súper pareja"_

Pasaba sin rumbo fijo por la habitación. Entonces lo ví, a él. Jacob cogió el micrófono y lo único que escuché en aquel preciso momento fue "Yo Jacob Black y Victoria James hacemos oficial nuestro noviazgo".

No escuché más, veía como Jake seguía moviendo los labios con una sonrisa divina mientras que los demás gritaban, reían alegremente y aplaudían eufóricamente.

Mi corazón se había roto, sus trozos debían estar esparcidos por el suelo. Pero... aguanté sin llorar ni patalear. Aguanté que todo el mundo charlará del "tema", hasta que la fiesta terminó y todo el gentío se fue por donde había venido.

_Dando así por finalizada la tarde de teatro bajando el rojizo telón. _

Así hasta el día siguiente o sea hoy. Miro al reloj marca las siete de la mañana pronto deberé levantarme y empezar nuevamente con la función. No soy la clase de persona que oculta lo que siente, soy bastante expresiva, si digo la verdad.

Toc-Toc

- ¿Sí?

- Bella cariño, ves preparándote – susurró mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, papá me visto, me aseo y bajo enseguida.

- Te espero.

Me levanté pesadamente, mis músculos estaban agarrotados por la mala postura y por no haber descansado ni dos minutos. Debajo de mis ojos se podían apreciar marcas violetas, mientras que éstos estaban rojos e hinchados. Me lave la cara y me tape las ojeras con un poco de maquillaje. Para mis pupilas lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme una lentillas simulando estar bien.

Suspiré pesadamente.

No quería preocupar a mis padres.

Mis pies se dirigieron al armario, cogí una falda verde fuerte y una camiseta también verde, pero, clarito. Me puse las sandalias a conjunto con la ropa. Y una pulsera normal y corriente que me había regalado Renée.

Me miré en el espejo y lo volví hacer. Suspiré, hoy no era mi día ideal.

Con pasos lentos fui hacia las escaleras, las baje lentamente y con cuidado, pero, mi mala suerte volvió haciéndome caer por ellas.

- Otra vez Bella – Charlie negó con la cabeza – Se nota que has heredado la misma torpeza y mala suerte de tu padre.

- Eres tu, mi padre – le acusé – Es tu culpa – le volví a acusar.

- A lo mejor tengo un poco...

Fue interrumpido por mí.

- ¿A lo mejor? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Vale, vale culpa mía – me dijo levantando las manos.

Sonreí, sonreímos y luego soltamos una gran carcajada. Con mi padre todo era más fácil. Me daba mi espacio, respetaba mis pensamientos y decisiones. Mi madre, bueno, es mi madre y como tal la respeto aunque se mete demasiado en mi existencia.

Charlie me extendió la mano mostrando su gran sonrisa.

- Va desayuna que llegarás tarde – me recordó.

- Sí y aún no he preparado los libros.

- Eres un caso, madura para algunas cosas e inmaduras para otras... – susurró - ¡Esta es mi hija! – otra vez estallamos a carcajadas.

Todas las mañanas pasaba algo similar, sin embargo, aunque parecía rutina, yo, nunca me cansaba de esas risas matutinas ya que gracias a ellas podía continuar de pie y seguir con mi vida. Aun con una sonrisa, los dos, nos dirigimos hacia la cocina donde me esperaban un vaso de leche con cereales y una tostada con mantequilla.

- Bella, come rápido que sino Jake... – no pudo continuar ya que el timbre sonó – Hablando del rey de roma.

Corrí hacía la puerta de entrada olvidando lo del día anterior.

- ¡Jacob! – grité al verlo para luego lanzarme en sus fuertes brazos, que por cierto, el correspondió de buena gana.

Detrás de Jacob alguien tosió era Victoria.

- ¡Ah! hola tú – la saludé de mala gana.

- Amorcito – no vomité por el apodo estúpido por educación a mi amigo porqué sino... – Llegaremos tarde – anunció mientras daba "golpecitos" con el enorme tacón de sus zapatos en el suelo.

Jacob la miró, para luego sonreír.

- Claro cariño – asintió - ¿Vienes Bella?

La excusa perfecta para destrozar el momento e intentar que la verdadera Victoria saliera a la luz. Sonreí con malicia para dentro.

- Claro Jake, espera – le respondí viendo la mueca de decepción y de asco de la chica pelirroja.

Avancé sin perder mi sonrisa hasta la cocina donde mi padre sorbía el café lentamente. Cogí la mochila vacía y le robé una tostada que me metí rápidamente a la boca.

- ¡Eh! Era mi tostada – me reclamó - ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, me voy ya papá.

- Antes me has dicho que no te habías preparado los libros.

- Era un broma – dije nerviosamente.

- Bueno si tu lo dices...

-Adiós papá – me despedí dándole un beso en la frente – Dale un beso a mamá de mi parte – le guiñé el ojo y salí disparada hasta llegar a la puerta donde me esperaba mi amigo y la lagarta apodo que le había puesto.

- Pues vamos.

El camino hasta el infierno había empezado, la lagarta, quiero decir, Victoria, todo el rato hablaba sin tapujos, pero para su desgracia, me metí en la conversación.

- Jake, creo que deberías hacer un cambio de vestuario – le dijo.

Jacob, se miró la ropa.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó inocentemente.

Ella asintió.

- Vicky, no creo que lo necesite yo lo veo bien así. – expliqué – Creo que es tu estilo Jake.

Victoria iba ha replicar pero yo no la deje.

- Bueno chicos ¿Cuándo comenzasteis?

El tema me hacia daño, pero debía hacerlo, debía ponerla en evidencia y delatarla para que él se diera cuenta.

- Pues hace unas semanas – respondió Jacob mirándome fijamente.

- ¡Y no me lo dijiste! – le chillé mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro – Vicky estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas – le dije sonriendo, por supuesto, falsamente.

- De eso estoy también muy segura de ello – esa chica era la persona más hipócrita que conocía – ¿Jake puedes traerme un café de la cafetería?

- Vale, pero no os vayáis.

Las dos miramos como Jake se iba hacia la cafetería, iba a grandes zancadas así que pude calcular que tardaría unos cinco o siente minutos.

- Eres una buena actriz Swan.

- De ti puedo decir lo mismo _Vicky - _le contesté.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció. Parecía como si sólo estuviéramos ella y yo. Pero no pudimos continuar con nuestra batallita de miradas porqué Jacob nos interrumpió.

- Chicas, volví – nos regaló una sonrisa – Cariño, tu capuchino; Bella, tu batido de chocolate y para mí, un gran croissant.

- Gracias – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo para luego mirarnos mal, como de costumbre.

- ¿Interrumpí algo? – preguntó.

- No – le respondí – Me tengo que ir que Ángela me espera – mentí.

- Te acompañamos.

- ¡No, cariño que lo demás nos esperan!

- Bella, discúlpame;

Se fueron, lo seguía mirando hasta que desaparecieron. Meneé la muñeca dejando a la vista mi reloj el cual marcaba las nueve menos cuarto, iba bien. Pensé en algo para fastidiar la relación de mi amigo y esa serpiente, pero llegaba nada.

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo a la vista, y entonces lo vi. Sonreí maliciosamente. Ya sabía quien me iba a ayudar en mi plan.

Era tan divino como letal.

Edward Cullen

* * *

**¿Rє**_**v**_**iєws?**

**

* * *

  
**

+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

**PRIMERO**

¿Qué puedo decir? La idea vino a mi mente y... no me resistí a escribirla. Sé que notaran que este no es el carácter normal de Bella, pero es que piensen, que cuando uno pierde lo que más idolatra, tiende ha hacer cosas que luego tienden a tener consecuencias. Este relato el cual será larguito, se verá como se puede amar y odiar a la misma persona por diferentes cosas que irán pasando.

Por favor es mi primer fic publicado, una oportunidad y si pueden déjenme críticas constructivas para mejorar. También quiero decir que este fic sólo lo tengo aquí si alguien lo vé en otro lugar haciéndose pasar por mí acusenlo porqué no lo subiré en otro lugar. Al menos de momento.

_**Segundo:**_

**¡DEJEN REVIEW¡,** si lo lees y te gusta deja tu opinión y si te interesa tanto como para añadirlo a tu lista de alertas o favoritos por favor también deja review. **TODOS DEJEN SU REVIEW**.

Muchas gracias.

Atentamente.

**Sherry Cullen**


	2. El principio del fin

**¡Buenas a todos de nuevo! **

Antes de empezar con el súper capítulo dos quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han mandado un review, me han puesto en favoritos o en alerta permanente. Este segundo capítulo no estaría aquí a no ser por todos aquellos reviews de ánimo. Muchísimas gracias a todos, enserio. Y claro que sí este capítulo está dedicado a: Peque Cullen, Mónica, LaAbuela, SeleneSwan3, Marie Cullen, aridenere, Señora Swan, ikka, Shine Swan, Is Cullen-swan ¡Muchas gracias a todos, sin vosotros este capítulo no hubiera sido posible =3

**Pactando con el diablo**

_Capítulo dos: _El principio del fin

Edward Cullen, era el chico más deseado y codiciado de la escuela. Todo él dejaba claro el porqué de su reputación: su pelo cobrizo siempre desordenado y con un toque rebelde; sus ojos verdes; su piel, tan pálida como la nieve y por no hablar de su cuerpo, uno de esos que te dejan sin respiración. Todo él, es un ser divino, al menos a primera vista es así ya que si nos ponemos hablar de la arrogancia y de la frialdad con la que es conocido, nos hartamos de decir defectos, aunque en mi interior siempre he pensado que debe tener algo positivo, por que cada persona tiene una razón para actuar de una manera u otro ¿no?

Los miré, primero a él y luego a su pandilla, gente que se cree superior por sólo ser amigo del "deseado", son unos estúpidos y encima no se dan cuenta que lo único que hacen es que el ego de el "Rey Cullen" crezca más aun. Me acerqué a ellos con pasos lentos y pausados. Antes de decir palabra los estudié a fondo. Los que seguían al "deseado" eran tres chicos, altos y fornidos aunque cabe decir también que lo que tenían de guapura y sensualidad, les faltaba de cerebro y personalidad. Edward estaba hablando con un grupo de animadoras, mientras que sus amigotes tonteaban con dos chicas a las que no conocía y poco me importaba.

Relajé músculos, suspiré y hice el paso final llegar a mi destino. Le piqué en la espalda, pero hizo caso omiso, ¡me estaba ignorando! Lo volví hacer nuevamente con la intención que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

- Jordan, para ya chaval – dijo un poco enojado pero aún así no se dignó a darse la vuelta y nuevamente lo volví hacer - ¡Jordan vete por ahí un rato y déjame en paz! – chilló haciendo que las animadoras hicieran un gesto dramático asustadas.

- Perdona, pero al no ser Jordan no debo seguir tus instrucciones, Cullen – le ataqué.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí si es la ratona que al fin a salido de la cuadra que tiene como casa – se burló, gran error nadie excepto yo se podía meter conmigo.

- Podía decir lo mismo de ti Cullen, a ver si a tu celebro alcanza que no eres el centro del mundo o al menos del mío – dije mirando a algunas animadoras suspirando – Si es que ya dicen que belleza e inteligencia nunca pueden ir cogidas de la mano.

- Es verdad tu no tienes ni lo uno ni lo otro – respondió con una mueca que pude describir como una sonrisa – Pero hija mía, hay excepciones. ¡Mírame a mi!

Lo miré sorprendida para luego sin más dilaciones echarme a reír como una loca histérica, aunque por supuesto molestó de buen grado al rey así que el propósito ya estaba conseguido. Cuando mi momento me lo permitió pude plantar cara y volver a la carga.

- Primero de todo, soy la que tiene más coeficiente intelectual de todo ese centro al que llamamos instituto – señalé el gran recinto que se encontraba un poco más adelante de nosotros – Segundo, Cullen no soy tu hija ni tu esclava así que no me das ordenes y si las das nunca las cumpliré – le dije refunfuñando – Tercero ¿Tú, belleza e inteligencia? ¡No me hagas reír!

- Espera un momento ¿Quién era esa chiquilla que tenía siete años y venía detrás corriendo con una caja de bombones y una carta de amor en San Valentín? – preguntó haciéndose el tonto para luego responder - ¡Ah, espera, si eras tú!

Las animadoras rieron estúpidamente provocando que ego del señor subiese a límites inhóspitos.

- No he venido a pelear – susurré bastante audible para él – He venido por algo que te va ha beneficiar a ti y a mi.

- ¿Y que es? – preguntó - ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Te vas de ciudad y vienes a despedirte!

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- No, eso nunca sucederá así que sigue soñando idiota – negué – Sólo te diré una cosa: Victoria James.

Cuando escuchó ese nombre sus músculos se tensaron de golpe, se tensaron tanto que pude ver la rigidez a la que estaba expuesto su cuerpo, pudiendo apreciar la palidez de su rostro y su piel.

Tragó fuerte.

- Iros – ordenó, sus amigos ni las animadoras se negaron a cumplirla - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó al ver como sólo quedábamos él y yo.

- Ten tengo una propuesta – afirmé.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó - ¿Y que ganó yo con todo esto?

- Te habrás enterado del noviazgo de ella y mi amigo Jacob ¿no? – esperé a que asintiera – Tú, la quieres a ella y yo, le quiero a él.

- No sabía que eras tan víbora, Swan.

Sonreí con franqueza.

- No soy una víbora, simplemente no me gusta que jueguen con lo que me pertenece y es mío – le expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

- Si ya decía yo que la gatita tenía las garras escondidas – sonrió de medio lado con autosuficiencia - ¿Y el plan?

- Tu y yo – le señalé y me señalé – Juntos...

Me interrumpió y no pude acabar de explicar el plan.

- Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que tengamos una aventura? – preguntó – Perdona, pero es que no eres mi tipo.

Reí irónicamente.

- Ves tu lo único que eres es un musculitos, el cerebro es como una decoración para ti – insulté bruscamente - ¿Tu estás bien? - pregunté ironizando - ¡Lo que quiero decir es que finjamos ser pareja! – exclamé aunque con un tono más calmado.

- No - se negó - contigo ni a la esquina – hizo un gesto de repulsión y asco – creo que por mí solo me valgo, a parte mírame ¿Quien es capaz de resistirse?

Negué con una pequeña sacudida.

- Bueno ahí tienes tu oportunidad, está sola. – le dije cerca de su oído – Venga tigre demuéstrame tus encantos y dime que me equivoco - susurré - Es más ¡demuéstramelo! – le anime mientras hacía gestos con la mano.

Vi como en sus ojos se reflejaba la duda, al menos fue un momento. Me miró y la miro para luego guiñarme el ojo para dirigirse con pasos gráciles y elegantes hasta su presa. Si es que tenía razón esto era para hacer un documental para Nacional Geografic esto más qu amor entre personas era más para animales. Seguía mirando a la pareja, que se movía graciosamente y aunque no escuchaba nada podía imaginarme a él diciendo "Vicky, venga volvamos, que se que tienes ganas de un buen revolcón! Y con ese precisamente no lo conseguirás." y ella "Lo siento pero es que mi novio, un momento ¿cómo se llama? Creo que Jacky, bueno es un detalle sin importancia, me da más bueno momentos y me da mi lugar. El de una reina" No pude seguir pensando ni haciendo vocecillas mentales porqué no tenía ni idea de en que más podían estar hablando porqué Edward Cullen ya venía enfadado y con las manos en puño enfadado. Se paro en frente de mi, me cogió la babilla y ...

- ¿Cuándo empezamos con está farsa? – preguntó fríamente.

- Sabia decisión - acepté y le dí unos cuantos golpes sueves y paré cuando me mandó una mirada de esas amenazantes - Hoy si quieres... - balbiceé

Y no pude continuar hablando porqué Edward Cullen ¡Me estaban besando! El beso fue brusco y violento, él recorría toda mi boca con su lengua mientras que yo aun no reaccionaba.

- Bueno cariño, ¿a que no ha sido muy malo? – preguntó sonriente y con su aire de soy el mejor.

Antes de responder parpadeé.

- ¿Quién eres tú para besarme carcamal? – le chillé provocando que toda personas que pasaba por ahí se quedará de una pieza mirándome.

- Soy tu novio, princesa – respondió con falsa dulzura.

Sonreí ampliamente.

- No me llames princesa o...

Me interrumpió.

- ¿O qué? – me vaciló – princesa - cuando lo dijo lanzó una carcajada.

Le agarré del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Quieres otro besazo, princesa? – preguntó seductoramente.

- No, quiero otra cosa – respondí con picardía.

- ¿Y que es? – se acercó más a mi.

- Esto – chillé.

Y subí la rodilla dándole donde más le duele a un hombre: sus partes reproductivas. Cogí la mochila que se me había caído al hacer el golpe y me sacudí la ropa.

- Hasta luego, peluchín – me despedí burlonamente.

- Valla carácter – dijo aun tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor – Por eso no me gustan las mujeres como tú – farfulló bien alto para que yo lo escuchará como pudo.

- Ya sé que a ti Cullen no te van las chicas con cerebro y con dos dedos de frente – le expliqué – Pero a partir de ahora, estás conmigo y está mujer que ves aquí no la vas a utilizar como una más de tus títeres ¿sabes porqué? Por que no soy cualquiera.

Cuando acabé mi discurso, di media vuelta y fue hacía el instituto o como yo le llamaba la cárcel donde me esperaba Alice Cullen, mi mejor amiga y mi mayor confidente en la puerta de entrada con una gran bolsa ¡Cómo no!

Pero ahora estaba feliz, en mi corazón aun vive la esperanza que él, mi Jacob, se fije en mí, sólo y simplemente en mí. Aunque nunca jamás me arrastraría por amor ni por Jacob ni por nadie semejante, mi orgullo es demasiado grande para que me permita tal atrocidad.

Sonreí abiertamente.

Y heche a correr.

"La vida es un sueño; el despertar es lo que nos mata."

**Virginia Wolf**

**

* * *

**

**¿Rє**_**v**_**iєws?**

**

* * *

**

+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Lo sé, actualicé tarde... pero prometo hacerlo más seguido. Espero que no les desagrade el nuevo carácter de Edward ni el de Bella. Va a ser un fic largo, no sé cuanto ocupará pero les aviso que la historia nada más comienza y necesito vuestro apoyo en esto.

Les pido la opinión acerca de hacer un capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward. Más o menos si deciden que sea así tengo previsto un punto perfecto para que Edward se exprese pero es para ver si ustedes quieren que la historia solo sea contada por Bella o que haya un poco más de variedad.

También quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios, cada uno me da ánimos de mejorar y continuar. Les pido paciencia y comprensión estaré organizando este y dos más. Uno es un nuevo proyecto que se basará en Harry Potter.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto.

**  
Sherry Cullen  
**


	3. Tierra trágame

**¡Buenas nuevamente!**

Muchas gracias nuevamente por todos los reviews recibidos, por ponerme en favoritos y por las alertas. Muchas gracias a: Mónica, LaAbuela, SeleneSwan3, Marie Cullen,  aridenere, Señora Swan, Is Cullen- Swan, MerySnz, VamCullen1122, Giise Cullen, Gaby-Dani Cullen, adela. ¡Gracias a todos!

**¡Aquí llega Sherry con un nuevo capítulo de **pactando con el diablo**! **

_Disfruten de él._

**Pactando con el diablo**

_Capítulo tres:_ Tierra trágame ¡Ahora!

La campana sonó: ¡Ring! ¡Ring!

- Ya se ha acabado la hora, podéis ir saliendo pero sin correr – avisó, el profesor Jefferson, con el dedo índice levantado, mientras salía de la clase con paso lento y pausado.

Todos salieron acompañados de sus amigos del aula, yo, aun estaba sentada en mi silla con las manos sobre mi cabeza pensando y buscando respuestas por mis acciones de hacia una hora aproximadamente. ¡Había pactado con Edward Cullen! Pero aun no habíamos hablado de las condiciones y otros problemas que se nos vendrían encima. Estaba segura que Cullen fingiría fuera de la "cárcel" mientras que aquí seriamos desconocidos o al menos eso deseaba.

Bufé, intentando deshacerme de lo que me hacia sentir mal, cosa que lamentablemente no funcionó.

- Bella, ¿a que esperas? – me preguntó una voz cantarina - ¡Vamos a comer! – me agarró de la mano aquel monstruito y me saco del aula.

Este monstruito corresponde al puesto de mi mejor amiga y mi mayor confidente, es de estatura bajita y aunque parece pequeñaja tiene una fuerza que supera la de muchos chicos de este mismo instituto. Su belleza natural hacia que muchos chicos suspiran cada vez que pasaba por delante. Su pelo siempre estaba corto y con las puntas para arriba y sus ojos castaños siempre brillaban juguetonamente. Aunque ella lo negará siempre es una de las chicas más guapas del instituto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó acusadoramente.

¡Madre mía! ¿Tanto se me notaba? Yo negué con una sacudida de cabeza intentando parecer segura de mi misma.

- Nada – dije fingiendo tranquilidad - ¿Por qué?

- Bella lo que se te da más mal después de matemáticas es mentir – me acusó - ¡Me estás mintiendo! - chilló

Todo el mundo que pasaba por el pasillo se nos quedo mirando. Baje la cabeza avergonzada por la situación, mis mejillas estaban rojas ya que podía sentir un ardiente calor ahí. ¡Que vergüenza!

- ¡No tenéis otra cosa que mirar! – gritó mi amiga con las manos en la cintura – Compraros una vida y dejad a los demás.

Si es que Alice Cullen se hacia querer de todas las maneras.

Reí ante mi propia bromita para luego suspirar si es que nada cambiaría.

Alice me cogió del brazo y me arrastró por lo pasillos hasta llegar la amplia cafetería. Ahí iban todos los estudiantes a comer y hablar con sus amigos después de las clases de la mañana. Miré el reloj, las once de la mañana, hora de comer y que Alice me diera mi regalo de cumpleaños. Entremos por la puerta y no sé como mis ojos se desviaron hacia él... Edward Cullen. Él se dio cuenta y me sonrió para luego mis mejillas se sonrojaban antes que se diera cuenta giré la cara.

- Bella, mi amor, ¡aquí! – exclamó Edward.

¡No por favor! Alice me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras que yo estaba paralizada por los nervios y por qué todo el mundo me estaba observando sobretodo las animadoras esas que tenían una ganas de asesinarme... Se podía ver el aura de rabia que les envolvía.

- Cariño vamos a la mesa – dijo alguien detrás de mí que pude identificar como ese ser prepotente y estúpido de mi novio - ¿Alice vienes? – preguntó mientras que ponía su mano en mi cintura y me llevaba hasta la mesa aunque aún no salía de mi trance.

¡Tierra trágame! Tierra trágame ¡Ahora! ¿Por qué no se abría una brecha en el suelo y me tragaba?

- ¿Cuándo os conocisteis? – preguntó una de las asquerosas animadoras.

- Nos conocemos desde pequeños – respondió sonriente.

Yo asentí. Entonces los vi, la pareja feliz. Una rabia me inundó.

- ¿Y como os disteis cuenta que estabais enamorados? – preguntó Victoria sonriente.

- Esto no querría explicarlo es algo embarazoso – solté sorprendiendo a todos los presentes aunque ella sonrió y mi rabia aumentó con ello – Bueno él aun estaba saliendo con Victoria. Y un día nos encontremos y comencemos hablar de trivialidades – hice posé de chica recordando y enamorada – Después todo fue confuso, ya que nos encontremos besándonos, pero como pude le paré y le dije que no quería ser la otra – baje la mirada un como si fuera a llorar -Al día siguiente me enteré de que habían roto y una alegría me embargó por completo...

Por las miradas que nos echaban a mi y a Edward significaba que se lo habían tragado enterito. En verdad esto no era mérito mío sino de la novela de la tarde de la que era fan mi madre, hoy cuando fuera a casa la veré a lo mejor mañana me ayudaría en otra cosa.

- Todo es como mi princesita os ha contado – cuando escuché "mi princesita" lleva mi mano hasta su pierna más cercana, la izquierda, para luego pellizcarle como solo yo sabía hacer.

Los ojos de Victoria nos miraban incrédulos para luego sonreír.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no os besáis? – preguntó con voz inocente mientras me miraba taladrándome.

- Es que aquí en frente de...

Fui interrumpida cuando los labios de Edward se aprisionaron contra los míos. Me quede tan sorprendida que mi cuerpo se congelo al acto. Quería separarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, con delicadeza y con miedo fui cerrando los ojos entrándome en el juego que él proponía. Edward puso su mano en mi mejilla, para luego correrla y meterla en mi pelo colocándola detrás de la nuca intentando profundizar en el beso. Me olvide de donde estaba respondiendo a las súplicas de Edward por avanzar en el beso. Me deje llevar, él me transportó a un mundo nuevo, al mundo del placer. Abrí mi labios bruscamente provocando que él gimiera ante mi respuesta. Y por ese inocente acto me encontré perdida a su merced.

Edward suavemente se separó de mi, yo aun me encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sabía que me estaba observando y con cuidado abrí los ojos recordando que estaba en una cafetería siendo el chime de muchos. Mis ojos viajaron recorriendo a Jacob el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, Victoria y muchos más con la boca abierta mientras que Alice, se mantenía rígida. Me sonroje al ver como nos miraban todos, me avergoncé del espectáculo que estaba dando y temí por mi estabilidad mental.

- Voy un momento al baño – le susurré en el oído.

Él como respuesta depósito un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de mis labios.

- No tardes – me respondió.

Sin mirar a nadie me levanté y me dirigí hacía la salida sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás. Dentro de mi se estaban revolucionando muchos sentimientos, nunca alguien me había besado así, es más ese carcamal me había arrancado mi primer beso esta mañana y ahora me volvía a besar ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué soy una muñeca con la que puede jugar cuando le apetece?

Llegué hasta los baños. Me miré al espejo mi piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, mis ojos no brillaban con la misma intensidad de antes me veía más muerta que viva. Me asusté de mi misma al verme en aquel estado. Tan débil. Pero nadie me verá en ese estado, me lave la cara y me la limpié. Unos pasos se acercaban a mí, escuchaba un chirrido por los tacones. No era Alice, ella no acostumbraba a llevar ese tipo de calzado.

- Valla así que la mosquita tiene su métodos – habló una estridente voz.

- Victoria – susurré.

- ¿Crees que te puedes quedar con lo que me pertenece? – preguntó acercándose a mi – Creo que tienes que darte cuenta que nunca podrás competir conmigo.

- Los celos son muy malos – ataqué.

- No son celos querida, yo tengo lo que a ti te falta – rió – Edward sólo te usará para luego dejarte tirada, ¿por qué crees que quiere tenerme? Yo caí pero conozco a los chicos como él primero no le das lo que quieres y luego ellos vienen a ti como un perro a su hueso.

- Edward no es así – mentí sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdad.

- Swan, mentir es malo – se dio la vuelta para irse – Sabes ayer pasó una cosa entre Jake y yo, si eso llamado sexo – comentó – El lo llamó hacer el amor aunque yo lo llamo más un revolcón y no sabes cuanto...

Estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tenía ganas de correr y llorar pero no le iba a permitir que me viera en ese estado porqué tenía dignidad y orgullo.

- Me das pena, ¿te sientes mejor utilizando a las personas como títeres? – pregunté mientras me relajaba – Todo el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, no eres el obligo del mundo ¿Sabes? – comenté burlonamente – Cuando Jake se de cuenta de quien eres en realidad se alejaran de ti te quedarás sola...

- Sabes que eso nunca pasará yo soy la perfecta mientras tu estás debajo de mi sombra – sonrió histéricamente.

- Creo que es mejor ser como eres que fingir ser quien no eres porqué llegará un momento que cuando te mires en el espejo no te reconocerás y no sabrás quien eres – clavé mis ojos en los suyos - ¿Quién eres?

Victoria no perdió su sonrisa en ningún momento acto que me dio rabia.

- Soy la persona que te arrebatado todo siempre soy la persona a la que deberías odiar por tu desgracia.

- No te odio simplemente me das lástima.

- Sólo vengo a decirte que dejes a Edward – amenazó.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – pregunté alzando la ceja.

Se carcajeó fuertemente.

- Tómatelo como te apetezca, pero sino lo haces juro...

Fue interrumpida.

- Si no lo hace, ¿que? – preguntó otra voz que pude reconocer como Alice – Victoria deberías dejar de amenazar a los que sin que tu lo sepas te pueden.

- Sólo estábamos hablando – se defendió de la acusación antes de dar media vuelta e irse de allí.

Alice avanzó hasta a mi y me abrazó con dulzura.

- Llora Bella, desahógate-

- No, no puedo... – sollocé.

- Bella vámonos – me agarró la mano, me guió hasta la salida del colegio donde su coche descansaba en la sombra – Tranquila, ya estoy aquí - nos metimos dentro y desaparecimos ante la neblina.

Mi corazón se oprime y mis ojos lloran. Mi cara está toda desaliñada, me muerdo el labio inferior intentando que los sollozos no salgan de mi boca. Nada para el dolor, nada lo para, hasta que me duermo, con él adentro...

Alice me abraza mientras que yo sigo llorando en silencio, por qué ella es la única persona en la que me puedo mostrar débil, ante ella, soy sólo yo con mi fuerza y mi debilidad.

"_Cuando nuestros sueños se han cumplido es cuando comprendemos la riqueza de nuestra imaginación y la pobreza de la realidad."_

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿R****є**_**v**_**i****є****ws?**

**

* * *

  
**

+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Bueno en este capítulo se ha podido comprobar que Bella se hace la dura pero que luego todo comentario le hiere aunque lo oculta. Todos ven a la Bella segura de si misma pero como toda persona necesita soltarlo todo de vez en cuando, cuando Victoria le ha soltado que había tomado a Jake... ¡Eso es más que lo que puede soportar una chica enamorada! Espero vuestros comentarios respecto a lo sucedido tanto por el fabuloso beso de Edward como la pelea entre Bella y Victoria.

¡Hasta pronto!

**Att: Sherry Cullen**


	4. Planes magistrales

**¡Hola a todos!**

Aquí estoy nuevamente para dejar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia la cual espero que lean y me digan lo que les gusta y lo que no. Ya saben que todo lo que escribis en los reviews me animan a continuar y no abandonar esta historia. Esta historia es sólo mía y sólo la tengo colgada aquí así si la ven en otro sitio avisenme. Un beso y gracias.

_Disfruten de la lectura._

**Pactando con el diablo**

_Capítulo cuatro:_ Preparativos magistrales

- Bella ¿Estás mejor? – me preguntó Alice mientras me acariciaba el pelo con suavidad.

Asentí suavemente – Gracias – susurré.

Alice me miró y me sonrió comprensivamente como respuesta, mientras que escuchábamos la lluvia caer. Miré hacia mi ventana viendo como caían las gotas resonando fuertemente contra el suelo. Nunca me había gustado la lluvia ni lo ambientes fríos pero en ese momento me sentía bien contemplándola.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó con seriedad – Ya sabes lo de mi hermano y tu... – me aclaró al ver que mi cara estaba desencajada.

- Tu hermano y yo, en realidad no tenemos nada – aclaré pero sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla del automóvil.

- Pues ese beso de la cafetería...

La interrumpí bruscamente.

- Ese beso no ha significado nada para mí – aparté la vista de la ventana para mirarla – Es una farsa.

Era verdad, aquel beso no había significado nada, todo era una farsa y debía siendo así. No podía volver a tener sentimientos por él, porqué si lo hacía volvería ha caer en la oscuridad y no, no quería hacerlo, eso ya sería masoquismo. Alice encendió el coche y yo volví a concentrar toda mi atención en aquella lluvia. Edward era un gran chico pero no me había enamorado de el Edward de ahora sino el de antes y eso ya me había traído mis primeros errores y con Jake no quería que pasara lo mismo porque yo lo amaba... ¿no?

- Bella, con el tiempo todos tus sentimientos se aclararán, no tengas prisa – me dejo sorprendida, no me lo esperaba - ¡No me mires así! – exclamó entre divertida y enojada – Ya hemos llegado.

Estábamos en frente de la casa de los Cullen. La miré suplicante pero ella ya había bajado. ¡Maldito duendecillo! Miré aquella casa era grande y amplia siempre que iba me quedaba asombrada por tal belleza. Aquel lugar transmitía tranquilidad y relajación. En aquel momento no quería ir allí, no quería verlo en este estado. Vale esto pasaba ya de castaño oscuro ¿Qué me ocurría? ¿¡Que me importaba a mi verlo así!?

- Bella mueve tu trasero hasta la puerta de mi casa – ordenó echando fuego por los ojos.

Suspiré pesadamente pero al final obedecí.

- Muy bien hecho - me felicitó aunque me pareció más un burla que una felicitación.

- ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no contestó, es más, sólo sonrió enigmáticamente para luego abrir la puerta principal y traspasarla mientras bailaba como una bailarina de ballet.

- He llegado a casa – saludó con su habitual voz cantarina.

Nadie contestó.

- Perfecto – me miró de arriba abajo, y sonrió maliciosamente.

Esas miradas de Alice me daban miedo porqué eso significaba...

- ¡No, eso sí que no! – reaccioné gritando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

... Cambio de look y vestuario pero lo más sospechoso ¿Por qué? y, ¿para qué? Lo mejor era no preguntar.

- Alice yo no tengo hoy ninguna cita y tampoco voy a un lugar de extrema elegancia – intenté que tirará la toalla pero ella comenzó a caminar hacía mi – Voy a mi humilde casa donde todos me quieren como soy...

- Bella irás a tu casa pero después de la cena – dijo con alegría.

- ¿Cena? – pregunté - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué cena? ¿Por qué? – Grabe error el haber preguntado y no haber dado media vuelta.

- Una cita... – susurró misteriosamente.

- ¿Con quien? – entonces lo capté - ¡Oh, No!

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿No me digas que temes a mi hermano ahora? – preguntó – Creo que es lo mejor que hacéis, debéis aclarar todo – me pareció que eso iba más por mí que por él o por un "nosotros".

- Tienes razón – al final fui yo quien tiró la tolla...

El monstruito comenzó a saltar alegremente mientras que me arrastraba había su habitación de la mano. Mi instinto me lo decía no era una buena idea.

-Alice, cariño – la llamé intentando que ella me prestará atención – Es la hora de comer y para la cena aun queda...

-Isabella Marie Swan ¡Nunca es tiempo suficiente para arreglarse para una cita! – chilló a los cuatro vientos – La moda, es un mundo que cuando te llama debes poner todos tus sentidos en ella sin parar a pensar en otras cosas – expresó dramáticamente – Llama al restaurante que quieras y pide comida para que la traigan.

Aquella tarde iba pasar muy lenta...

Y lamentablemente no me equivocaba. La tarde fue interminable, aunque para Alice estaba pasando con rapidez, mientras que para mi, cada minuto que pasaba era un martirio. Primero de todo fui a la planta de abajo y llame al restaurante más cercano, uno japonés. Después me senté en el sofá mientras Alice encontraba el material necesario para mi cambio de está noche. Que por cierto que daban horas y horas. La comida llegó pronto, cogí la comida y pagué.

Llamé a Alice pero ella no bajó y la verdad yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de subir a ver lo que estaba haciendo. Comí sola, cuando acabé de comer me dormí. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando me desperté la ración del duendecillo ya estaba terminada. Miré el reloj las seis. Fui al lavabo y como es normal en mi, me perdí. Aquella casa era un laberinto aun para mi y mira que había ido veces a dormir.

Vi una puerta que recordé que era parecida al baño, pero cuando entré me encontré con una amplia habitación. Me acerqué a la estantería donde reposaban discos de música clásica pero uno en especial me llamó la atención.

- No puedo creerlo – dije en voz baja - ¡Es Claro de luna! – exclamé lo deje donde estaba y me di la vuelta para chocarme con un fuerte cuerpo el cual estaba segura que de Alice no podía ser.

Aquella persona soltó una risotada.

- Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, Rose – dijo mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchaba más – Es nuestra Bella la torpe.

Lo miré con mala cara. Era Emmet Cullen una persona divertida y sobretodo muy descarada pero para protegerme de él tenía a...

-¡Auch! – gruñó del dolor – Rose te has pasado.

- ¿Tú crees amorcito? – preguntó con las manos en la cintura.

... Rose. Era la novia de Emmet de hacia un tiempo, les había costado mucho aceptar que se tenían amor, adoración y no odio. Era una pareja extraña aunque la verdad se complementaban. Rose era de cabello rubio y muy esbelta. Tenía un cuerpo y una mente que envidiaba pero, ¿quién no lo haría?

- Bella ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Rose hace un montón que no se de ti – dije mientras la abrazaba y por supuesto me correspondía.

- Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas... – pero un gruñido cortó toda la nostalgia.

Alice azotó la puerta.

- Tú – me señaló – Arriba.

Miré a Rosalie suplicante pero ella sólo sonreía abiertamente.

- Quiero ayudar.

¡Lo que me faltaba otra más! Alice sonrió y su rostro de iluminó.

- Rose eres un sol, gracias – expresó mientras se miraba a ella con lagrimitas en los ojos de la velocidad – Emmet cosas de chicas así que ¡Good bye!

***-0-***

En estos momentos me siento una muñeca de trapo. Rosalie me peina el pelo mientras que Alice me maquilla. Yo sólo escuchó no habló porque la verdad no tengo ganas... pero...

- Pero Alice, hoy es Lunes no lo podrías dejar para el Domingo – intentó nuevamente.

- A callar – me ordena.

Rose sólo se carcajeo unos minutos ya que mi mirada asesina paró de raíz la gracia del asunto

-Discúlpame Bella, pero es que la cosa tiene gracia ¿O no? – le volví dirigir una de mis miraditas – Bueno para ti no.

***-0-***

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó pero puedo asegurar que el tiempo pasó aunque cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde ya que el sol se estaba yendo por el horizonte.

- ¿La señorita y está lista? – escuché una vos hermosa que venía de fuera.

- Falta poco – era Rose.

Volví a mi cuando Alice me tambaleo de un lado a otro.

- Bella, ¿Estás con nosotros nuevamente? - preguntó divertida, la miré con mala cara – Mírate en el espejo – me ordenó, en temas de moda Alice Cullen se convertía en la persona más mandona jamás conocida.

Me mire en el espejo pero no me veía. Lo que veía enfrente de mis ojos era una chica de cabello castaño ondulado, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel y llevaba un maquillaje natural. ¡Era hermosa! Me giré y la extraña joven se giro al mismo tiempo por la espalda reposaban unos suaves y refinados rizos. Me sonroje.

- ¿Quién es esa? - pregunté inocentemente.

- Eres tú, cariño.

Esa voz, era él. Edward Cullen. Me giré y lo vi llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro, muy elegante y divino. Su porte era serio pero con un aire de soy el mejor. Me reí interiormente por mis estúpidas ideas.

- Así que está soy yo ¿no? – dije con aire de chica segura - ¿Quién podría demostrarlo?

- Yo.. – susurró.

Estaba jugando con fuego y me estaba quemando. Me atrajo a él y me besó. Este beso era suave y lento se parecía mucho al de la cafetería pero no sé porque notaba como si este beso me transmitiera algo que jamás nadie antes lo había echo aunque lamentablemente para mí, no había nadie más.

El beso aumentó de velocidad ahora era salvaje y pasional hasta podría describirlo como doloroso. Cuando abandonó mi boca no pude evitar soltar un gemido y él tampoco pudo evitar volver a venir a mí. Aunque me costará admitirlo me encantaban los besos de ese chico que tenía enfrente.

- Veo que te gusta lo que ves, Edward –dijo alguien desde la puerta.

- Muchas gracias, Alice.

- De nada hermanito pero sé bueno ¿si?

Me miró con deseo en los ojos lo único que pide hacer fue sonrojarme y agachar la cabeza. Me cogió la mano y me arrastró hacía la salida tanto de la habitación como de la casa.

- Preparada para lo que viene está noche – dijo mientras me abría la puerta de su volvo plateado.

- Supongo – respondí tímidamente.

La verdad que por primera vez en mi vida me sentía insegura de todo lo que pasaba por mi alrededor y la culpa era del hombre que estaba en estos momentos conduciendo hasta nuestro destino.

El restaurante Francés: El champagne.

_"Todo mundo quiere tener un amigo, pocos se toman la molestia de ser uno"_

**Continurá...**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Rє**_**v**_**iєws?**

**

* * *

  
**

+[**A**uthor's **N**ote]+

Este capítulo me gusta bastante, muestra la verdadera amistad que tienen Alice y Bella. Aun Alice y Jasper no son novios pero pronto se verá su relación y los mismo pasa con Emmet y Rosalie pero ellos ya lo son así que pondré algún que otro Spoiler del pasado de esta pareja y lo que sucedió con el Edward de antes. El capítulo de Edward será es que venga después de la cena.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por comentarme y dejar review al igual que todos los que me ponen en alertas y favoritos. El capítulo de la cena lo pondré entre el Sábado o el domingo así que comenten y díganme que les gustaría que pasará que puede haber sorpresa...

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Nos leemos pronto.

**Sherry Cullen **


	5. jugando entre verdades y mentiras

**¡Buenas nuevamente!**

Sé que tardé mucho en subir este capítulo pero es porque el tiempo no corre a mi suerte. Estaré un tiempo sin actualizar, aunque intentaré poner unos capítulos extensos e interesantes. Muchas gracias por toda vuestra paciencia.

**¡Aquí llega Sherry con un nuevo capítulo de **pactando con el diablo**! **

Disfruten.

**Pactando con el diablo**

_Capítulo cinco_: _Entre verdades y mentiras._

Me siento algo extraña, pero ante todo usada. Soy como uno de esos maniquís que se usan sólo cuando es requerida su acción, aunque he de aceptar, que yo, busqué esto desde un principio y ahora no sé como actuar sin que mi indecisión se vea reflejada en mis decisiones. Yo, había pedido no ir al restaurante francés "El champagne" porqué sabía por varias personas, que era el más caro de la ciudad, mi persona había suplicado es más, ¡implorado! No ir allí, pero claro, el testimonio de Isabella Marie Swan no vale absolutamente nada, y eso me enfurece de sobremanera.

Crucé los brazos y bufe, ante mi reacción el rió sonoramente.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste ir a está cena conmigo? – le pregunté con seriedad.

Abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante para mostrar una burlona sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú porqué estás aquí conmigo?

Arrugué el ceño.

- Yo pregunté primera – le dije – Así que contesta tu primero.

La duda apareció en su rostro como un rayo pero al igual que apareció desapareció.

- No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad – Creo que puede ser para aclarar todo lo que vamos ha hacer.

- Por el contrato – susurré.

- Sí por él – me miró pero rápidamente volvió a la conducción.

Allí se termino nuestra conversación. En ese momento un silencio sepulcral reinó en el coche. Mis pensamientos volaron hasta mi infancia cuando me di cuenta del amor que sentía por Edward Cullen. A los siente años ya me gustaba pero hasta los catorce no dije nada, recuerdo la frase que me dijo mi madre " _A los catorce no se ama, a tu edad se olvida._ Pero yo no le hice caso y fui, lo hice y cada vez que lo pienso me pongo enferma.

Él siempre se ha bañado en oro.

**Yo **me baño en lodo.

Él es el príncipe.

**Yo **soy la rana esperando ser transformada en princesa.

Él lo tiene todo

**Yo **no tengo nada

Esas son las diferencias más comunes entre nosotros, por esas y más cuestiones nosotros jamás podremos estar juntos al igual que no duraremos mucho de pareja aunque todo sea una mentira más en este mundo de falsedad e hipocresía. Porqué la gente busca ser mejor de lo que es, dañando si es necesario... Este mundo es un juego en el que todos jugamos para ser vencedores.

- Bella – noté como una mano me zarandeaba –Bella, me escuchas – asentí.

Y volví a la cruel realidad.

- Lo siento – coloqué mis manos en mi cabeza – estaba pensativa, tanto que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

Le sonreí abiertamente intentando transmitirle que estaba bien.

- Parecías en estado de Shock – estaba nervioso, se le notaba la preocupación – Vamos a ir al hospital – comunicó.

- Atrévete – le reté

- ¿Pero...?

Le interrumpí.

- No te preocupes estoy bien – le acaricie la mejilla, jamás le había visto tan preocupado - ¿Vamos a esa cena sin sentido?

Salí del coche, que estaba parado y aparcado. Cuando alcé los ojos casi me desmayo, ¡aquello era precioso! Jamás había ido, sólo lo había visto de pasada en algunas fotos pero en ellas era de día. Era una vista preciosa hasta se podría decir que parecía un cuento de hadas que se hacía realidad.

- Es precioso ¿A que sí? – Edward me sacó del ensueño donde me había metido una vez más.

- Sí, la verdad es que todo esto parece sacado de un sueño – respondí con honestidad.

Nos quedemos contemplando un rato más el jardín para luego clavar mis ojos en aquel encanto de restaurante o castillo.

- ¿Vamos señorita? – me preguntó Edward mientras me ofrecía su fornido brazo.

- Claro Señorito, cuando usted quiera – los dos nos sonreímos para luego echarnos unas cuantas carcajadas antes de entrar en aquel lugar tan maravilloso.

La entrada estaba iluminada por varias luces que daban un estilo más romántico y una sensación de cuento de hadas, ahora me daba igual que mi príncipe fuera Edward porque aunque me lo negara eternamente, esa noche, estaba para mojar pan.

Una de las personas que trabajaban allí, nos indicó donde había una mesa vacía para dos. Era una mesa con velas, situada cerca de la ventana, así que mientras cenábamos unos de sus deliciosos platos podríamos contemplar unas vistas fantásticas.

Mientras yo pensaba todo esto y contemplaba el lujo de aquel restaurante. Llegó un camarero y nos dijo que qué deseábamos tomar, no supe que responder ni siquiera había echado una ojeada a la carta de menús. Por suerte Edward dijo:

- Pato a la naranja para mí.

- ¿Y para la señorita?-preguntó el camarero.

Yo apunto de enrojecer, al tener que confesar que no había pensado qué iba a cenar, sonó una voz muy agradable que respondió:

- Lo mismo que yo.

El chico se fue, dejándonos solos.

- Gracias – murmuré sin levantar aun los ojos del suelo.

- No te preocupes – me alentó – estás conmigo.

Me cogió la mano, y nuestros ojos se clavaron como imanes y recordé el porque me había enamorado de Edward. No sé como ocurrió pero en un instante nos estamos besando con lentitud. El mundo desapareció en ese momento, sólo estábamos él y yo. Pero todo lo perfecto termina

- Pero mira quien tenemos aquí.

No me lo puedo creer...

**Victoria James... **

**... y Jacob Black**

-Qué coincidencia encontraros aquí - dijo aquella pelirroja.

-Ya, claro - respondió Edward con indiferencia.

- Jake... – intenté pronunciar palabra pero de mi garganta no salían palabras elocuentes.

- ¿Por qué estás con él? – me preguntó enojado

- Él es... – mi voz se oía a poco volumen y sin gracia pero mi "novio" me salvo.

- Soy su novio ¿Ocurre algo?

Valla nochecita me esperaba con Victoria al acecho seguro que sería un martirio y uno muy grande y pesado...

Recordé el porque del asunto, Edward y yo jamás podríamos tener algo más que tratos tontos, mientras jugábamos al juego del amor. No sé porqué pero sentía los ojos mojados...

Victoria interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando la escuché diciendo uno de sus comentarios hirientes donde cada palabra destilaba veneno.

-Edward pensé que tenías mejor gusto – río hipócritamente, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo - Esta vez has caído demasiado bajo, mi amor.

Empecé a enfurecerme pero entonces vi a Edward abrir la boca pero escuche una voz muy diferente a la mi nuevo novio.

-Eh, Victoria , déjala en paz.

Jacob me había defendido, le miré y lo que vi me dio hasta miedo. Sus ojos eran como el fuego brillaban y cada vez que lo miraba me estremecía como una muñeca.

- Jake le has visto, parece una barbie – me señaló – Seguro que se ha dejado pintar por la putilla de Rosalie Hale y por tu hermanita, querido – miró a Edward para sonreírle con coquetería – Jake es verdad lo que me dijiste, Bella es una...

No quería escucharlo, no quería saberlo lo que más deseaba era huir, desaparecer de aquel lugar. Quería y deseaba estar sola, no supe cuando ni como logre salir de allí ese sueño magnifico se había convertido en una pesadilla oscura, que me hacia heridas que nunca cicatrizarían.

- ¡Bella!

¿Quién era? ¿¡Quien estaba llamándome!?

Edward, era él.

Y lo vi allí esperándome, con los ojos suplicándome que dejara de correr y fuera hacia él. Abrí los ojos y cuando lo vi me tire a él, y lloré como una niña desolada.

- Tranquila – me susurró – Jacob, no te merece.

Le miré

- ¿Entonces quien me merece? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Yo...

Y entonces me besó como nunca, demostrándome el placer de un solo roce de sus labios. Y me di cuenta estaba enamorada...

¿Pero de quien?

De... ¿Edward o Jacob?

¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción, y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Rє**_**v**_**iєws?**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Quién quiere la continuación?**

El próximo capítulo será uno de los que emocionaran porque se darán cuenta del dilema de nuestra protagonista. ¿Edward o Jacob? ¿Qué dijo Jacob de Bella? ¿Edward enamorado? ¿Victoria que quiere conseguir? ¡Muchas incógnitas que serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo!

ATT: Sherry Cullen


End file.
